Locuras de minions
by lenaalexandra
Summary: Dave, Kevin, Stuart, Phill y Mark se encuentran en una habitación de hotel sin ningún recuerdo aparentemente solo una cámara de vídeo tiene las respuesta de todo este embrollo.


¿Te acuerdas?

**Hooolllaaaaa por cierto FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! lo que implica momentos nuevos y fics nuevos**

**Kevin: tienes otro fic de nosotros y no llevas mas de dos ****capítulos**

**Kevin sigues siendo un pesimista aun pero bueno ya pondré en todo el orden y podre descansar en paz xD Ok ****no se como se me ocurrió esto la verdad no estaba tan segura de esto pero bien no hay vuelta atrás así que solo puedo decir que lo disfruten así que luces, cámara...MINIONS!**

Dave comenzaba a despertarse lentamente todo le daba vueltas era como si mil bombas nucleares hubieran explotado en su diminuto cerebro combinados a una charla con Gru que dura mas de 5 minutos realmente eso era malo al igual que quedarse sin bananas por un día.

-Mi pobre cabecita-se quejaba mientras tocaba con sus manos su cabeza pero cuando trato de llevar su otra mano a su cabeza no pudo

-Pero que -se dijo mientras como veía su brazo hasta que se dio cuanta que estaba esposado a Kevin y eso no era la pero parte, siguió avanzando hasta ver su mano viendo un anillo insertado en uno de sus tres dedos haciéndolo gritar.

-POR TODAS LAS BANANAS ¡¿QUE ESTA PASANDO?!-grito Dave mientras retrocedía desesperado-No no no no no...-

-Dave podrías callarte-dijo Kevin golpeando a Dave-No ves que estaba teniendo un hermoso sueño que incluía bananas, un yacusi y una bolsa de hielos-

-¿Una bolsa de hielos?-pregunto Dave consternado de lo que dijo

-Si todo inicio con un palo de golf, una guitarra parlante Y extrañamente el jefe con un tutu rosa...-dijo Kevin mientras recordaba su anormal sueño

-Kevin olvídate de tu tonto sueño y no darás crédito a lo que verán tus ojos-dijo Dave mientras señalando su mano donde se encontraban las esposas, Kevin con la vista siguió hasta ver que estaba esposado con Dave.

-Y eso no es lo peor...-continuo Dave señalando la mano de Kevin, el la vio observando un anillo-¿Me case?-

-Si y esto sigue empeorando dijo Dave señalando su mano con el anillo-No se como decir esto pero...-

-Quieres decir que tu y yo...-dijo Kevin sin creerlo

-Creo...lo mas seguro es que si-dijo Dave con una mirada preocupante

-¡HHHAAAAAAAAAAA!-grito Kevin a todo pulmón-No puede ser posible-

-Lo se-continuo diciendo Dave

-Seguro que no fuimos a un universo semiultramega paralelo donde casarte con alguien signifique "Te odio"-dijo aun esperanzado Kevin

-Hasta donde se no-respondió Dave quitandole todas las esperanzas que tenia Kevin

-Como pude haberme casado con un cretino-continuo lamentándose Kevin

-Si como te pudiste casar...espera ¿Que?-dijo Dave parando de forma abrupta al analizar lo que decía

-Bueno para nada-continuo diciendo Kevin

-Ok ya entendí-dijo Dave irritado de la forma ridícula en la cua Kevin actuaba

-Idiota cleptomano, horrible...-terminando de añadir Kevin

-Kevin sigo aquí-dijo Dave viendo que estaba siendo ignorado

-Si ya lo se no me lo recuerdes-dijo aun llorando hartando definitivamente a Dave

-Kevin esta situación no me agrada en lo absoluto al igual que tu estoy desesperado pero si dejaras de lloriquear como niñita asustada nos seria mas útil, tus tontos lloriqueos no nos ayudan en lo mas mínimo-dijo Dave mientras golpeaba a Kevin para tranquilizarlo o noquearlo cualquiera que pasara primero

-Y que quieres que haga-cuestiono Kevin

-No se pero gritar no es una opción para mi-contesto enojado Dave

-Bien me lo dijo mi madre no te cases con un bueno para nada y ahi voy y me caso con el primer idiota que veo, Dave-siguio lamentándose Kevin

-Sabes que pido el divorcio-dijo Dave tratando de finalizar el asunto

-Ahora me abandonas pero esto no se quedara así pronto sabrás de mi abogado-se defendió Kevin

Mientras los dos minions discutían como un verdadero matrimonio no se percataron que Phill se encontraba encima de ellos prácticamente, comenzaba a despertarse estando sobre el ventilador que en cualquier momento se cairia.

-Mi cabeza-se dijo Phill mientras se despertaba sin percatarse donde estaba-Me siento tan extraño que podría decir que flotooooooo-

En eso se escucho el crujir de algo para luego sentir como descendía de forma abrupta al piso.

-Phill-llamo Dave acercándose a su compañero-Te encuentras bien-

-Si eso significa caer de un ventilador con dolor de cabeza y algo que espero sea helado en mis pantalones entonces de maravilla nunca me senti mejor-respondió Phill dándole una sonrisa falsa

-No sabes lo que dices-se quejo Kevin-Hay cosas peores-

-Asi como cual-pregunto Phill ante el comentario de su compañero

-Como esto-respondió Kevin mostrando las esposas y los anillos

En ese instante Phill comenzó a reírse como un maniático psicópata al mismo tiempo que se retorcía como una lombriz con sal.

-No es divertido-dijo en tono molesto Dave

-Si lo es ya se vieron están casados seguramente serán la pareja del siglo -dijo entre risas Phill que ya estaba completamente rojo cual tomate-Una pregunta...¿Cuando es la luna de miel?-

-Phill no es gracioso-continuo protestando Dave

-Ok ya paso por cierto lo lamento por ti Dave-dijo Phill calmándose lo mas que el podía

-Oye Dave debe estar mas que agradecido que...eso no es el punto-paro Kevin sobre el tema

-Punto ¿Que punto?-pregunto credulamente Phill

-Lo que Kevin quiere decir es ¿Que demonios esta pasando?-interpreto de forma mas calmada Dave

-Sigo sin entender-dijo Phill encojiendose de hombros

-Mira a tu alrededor-finalizo Kevin ante la ignorancia de Phill

Phill comenzó a mirar todo el panorama viendo para iniciar que no se encontraban en la casa de Gru ya que estaban en una habitación de hotel hecha un caos la cama prácticamente estaba dividida en dos, las ventanas se hallaban rotas al igual que donde juraban que estaba el televisor, el piso y las paredes rasgadas ademas que se encontraba ensuciadas de lo que esperaban fuera helado.

-Guau esto lo hicimos nosotros-cuestiono Phill

-O no lo se tal vez fue obra del espíritu santo-dijo sarcásticamente Kevin

-Tranqui no te esponjes no vez que te saldrán canas verdes-contraataco Phill

-Arrrgg acaso tu sabes como rayos terminamos aquí-dijo Kevin harto de no saber absolutamente nada

-Por supuesto que...no-contesto de forma desinteresada Phill

-Por lo menos te acuerdas que hicimos ayer verdad-dijo aun esperanzado Dave

-Para serte sincero nop-dijo Phill comenzándose a preocupar-Ni me acuerdo que desayune-

-¿Como es posible que ninguno sepa lo que nos paso?-se cuestiono Dave

-Para a vernos casado debió ser terrible seguros que no fuimos raptados por aliens-propuso Kevin

Antes de que pudieran decir otra cosa mas escucharon ruidos precedentes del armario dejándolos paralizados de miedo.

-Alguien tiene que ir a ver-sugirió Dave escondido detrás de una parte de la cama

-Buena idea Dave ve tu-dijo Kevin escondido detrás de Dave

-Y yo por que-cuestiono molesto Dave

-Porque si es un alien te vera, te comerá y yo podre arrojarme por la ventana y salvar mi trasero-se defendió Kevin

Dave sin tener mas opción se fue acercando al armario seguido por Kevin y estar lo suficientemente cerca giro la perilla y en un segundo abrió la puerta dejando a los presentes con la boca abierta.

-¡AHHHH!-grito Kevin como niña mientras retrocedía de forma veloz-¿Que es eso?-

Dave se acerco un poco mas a un bulto que se movía de forma desesperada, al percatarse que no era peligroso tomo con su mano libre el bulto y la tiro dejando ver a alguien que conocía.

-¿Stuart?-dijo Phill-¿Eres tu?

-Si por que lo dudas-dijo Stuart confundido

-No solamente porque estas atado el armario con el cable del teléfono sino que también por ese vestido extraño que usas al igual que tu peluca-dijo Phill mientras lo desataba

En eso Kevin aparece con una lampara en sus manos gritando de forma desesperada y sin previo aviso la avienta hacia Stuart golpeándolo en su cabeza.

-Muere alien no televaras este sensual cuerpecito-se defendió Kevin

-Grandisimo tarado ¿porque lo hiciste?-cuestiono Stuart sobándose su cabeza

-Sigue vivo ten comete a Dave tiene un relleno cremosito sabor uvita-dijo aventando a Dave hacia el "alien"

-Kevin el no es un alien, es Stuart-dijo Dave

Kevin dejo de lloriquear para ver de forma mas detallada al "alien" viendo que en efecto se trataba de su amigo con un extraño vestuario.

-Ya lo sabia-dijo Kevin de forma totalmente segura

-Si lo sabias porque me golpeaste-pregunto molesto Stuart

-Porque ammmm hace una semana te comiste mi banana-respondio desinteresado

-Eso no es cierto TU te comiste mi banana te burlaste de mi me arrojaste por las escaleras y luego vendiste mis cosas por internet para comprarte un yacusi-dijo Stuart mas molesto

-Asi que ¿Porque te enceraste en el armario?-dijo Kevin cambiando abruptamente el tema

-Ni yo mismo se-respondio Stuart aun molesto por la actitud de Kevin

-Si es extraño que nadie se acuerde de lo que hicimos el día anterior-dijo Dave tomando cartas sobre la mesa

-Solo puede significar una cosa...-dijo Kevin deduciendo como si fuera un detective-Estamos en cámara escondida-

-Hablas enserio-dijo Dave golpeándose el rostro

-Tan enserio que yo soy Kevin-respondio seguro de si mismo

-No creo-respondió Phill

-Porque lo dices-cuestiono Kevin ante la negación de su idea

-Por esto-dijo Stuart asomándose de otra habitación

Al entrar los minions vieron como Mark dormía plácidamente en una tina que estaba repleta de dinero.

-No se ustedes chicos pero creo que nos metimos en un gran problema-dijo Dave mientras se acercaba a Mark

-No solo eso-dijo Phill con la mirada perdida

-Asi que otra cosa podría pasar-cuestiono Kevin pensando que ya nada podía empeorar esta situación

-Que estemos en la primera pagina de los periódicos como noticia principal-respondió Phill mientras mostraba un periódico que se encontraba en el suelo con una gran foto de todos ellos

Mientras en la casa de Gru, Donny y John se encontraban discutiendo de algo tan serio que podría significar de vida o muerte...mas de muerte.

-Si el jefe se entera de lo que hicimos nos matara-decía Donny seriamente

-No creo que haga eso...primero nos torturara, nos golpeara, nos hará puré, ahí es cuando nos asesinara, nos resucitara y nos matara y luego bailara nuestras tumbas como pollo sin cabeza-dijo John mostrando una mueca de terror al final

-Sabes bien que los pollos sin cabeza tienen mas estilo que el jefe y yo tampoco planeo morir-comento ante la idea de ver bailar a Gru

-Sabes que soy muy joven para morir tengo muchas cosas que hacer, lugares por conocer y chicas que besar sabes que esto no se puede desperdiciar-dijo John mientras se señalaba

-Por favor no hagas drama de telenovela solamente hay que dejar que las cosas fluyan como si nada-concluyo Donny

-Pero si se entera fue idea de

**Hola otra vez si se que estarán preguntándose muchas cosas de este nuevo fic ¿En realidad Kevin y Dave estan casados?, ¿Porque el vestido de Stuart se veia tan mal en el? y ¿Mark que hacia con todos esos billetes? pero todo a su tiempo por ahora les dejo este primer capitulo...no olviden comentar...nos vemos y...SALUDOS!**


End file.
